


Like Youkai and Oranges (2011)

by JennyB



Series: Lent 2011 [1]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Gen, Lent Challenge 2011, Male Friendship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku's innocent comment spoils Sanzo's dessert. Unbeta'd fic - all mistakes are my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Youkai and Oranges (2011)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lawless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/gifts).



> Written for Lent Challenge 2011. Prompt: Oranges.

Dinner was over and, as was the norm, Sanzo was sitting at the table reading his paper. Goku joined him not long afterwards, carrying an opened jar of marmalade and a spoon. "Oh wow, this is really yummy!" he proclaimed to Sanzo as he scooped out a mouthful and ate it.

Sanzo snorted in quasi-amusement from behind his paper. He didn't know of much that Goku would deem as anything _but_ yummy, but he did remember the afternoon Hakkai had recently spent canning in order to use up the massive quantity of oranges he'd found on sale at the market. "I'm sure," Sanzo quipped dryly. "But you're supposed to eat it with bread."

"We don't have any," Goku replied. "'Sides, it's good like this. You should try it." He held the jar out in invitation. "It's really orangey and sweet, and smells awesome." He laughed a little, his expression becoming slightly sheepish. "Kind of like Hakkai after he showers!" Goku still remembered the unfortunate day he'd accidentally mistaken Hakkai's shower gel for jam - they smelled practically identical.

Sanzo paused, his fingers lightly grasping the spoon. He could smell the citrus and a hint of spice, and a small, honest smile briefly curved his lips upward. He found the aroma comforting, almost homey. And he privately enjoyed the sense of familiarity. Still, he was hard pressed to agree that Hakkai was like marmalade. "You're an idiot," he replied finally. "If you're going to say stupid things, go say them to someone else."

"Goku, why don't you go sit on the couch and read for a little while?" Hakkai suggested as he came around the table, setting a cup of tea and a saucer holding a peeled and segmented mandarin beside Sanzo. "The new volume of your series was out; I picked it up when I was shopping today. You don't mind, do you Sanzo?" A winsome smile lit up his face.

"Tch. If it keeps him quiet and occupied, I don't care." Sanzo froze, his eyes widening slightly as Hakkai walked away. When the other had leaned over to set the dish at his elbow, Sanzo had caught the unmistakable scent of satsuma and clove - the fragrance of the marmalade was nearly identical to Hakkai's soap after all. _Damn it._ He stared silently at the as-yet untouched fruit in front of him and scowled.

Dessert had become an almost nightly ritual for him on their journey: most evenings, when practical, Hakkai would prepare an orange for him to have with his tea; a way to ensure the day ended with a bit of sweetness, he'd once said. Usually, Sanzo looked forward to his treat. Tonight, however, was a completely different story. _Idiot saru,_ Sanzo groused inwardly, his gaze shifting briefly to Goku, who was currently curled up on the couch with his manga and the nearly-empty jar. Sanzo knew it had been an innocent comment, but at the same time, he felt that his simple appreciation and enjoyment of the fruit had been tainted. Complicated. He found himself now wondering if he truly liked oranges, or had he subconsciously come to associate them with Hakkai. After all, in Keiun, he'd been rather fond of peaches.

He took a sip of his tea before giving his paper a sharp snap and continuing to read. After a few seconds, he realized that his mind wasn't focusing on the printed words. It was focusing on Hakkai. He lowered his paper just enough so that he could peer discreetly over the top of it. A blond brow arched just slightly in interest as he watched slender fingers peel another mandarin. His breath caught briefly in his throat when Hakkai took a bite from one of the segments and his tongue had to dart out to catch a bit of the sweet juice from his lower lip. Finally, Sanzo clenched his jaw and tore his gaze away when Hakkai delicately licked the tips of his fingers to give them a cursory cleanse before he wiped them on a nearby napkin. "Shit," Sanzo muttered aloud in obvious disgruntlement.

"Sanzo, is something the matter?"

Before he even lowered his paper, Sanzo knew he'd find himself looking into a pair of very close and very concerned eyes. He knew it, because he could smell citrus and spice, and it wasn't coming from his plate or from Goku's marmalade. And it pissed him off, because he didn't know if instinctively _knowing_ that more thrilled him or irritated him. He debated ignoring Hakkai's question, and yet he folded up his paper nonetheless and stared silently back for a moment. He hated complicated things with a passion, even if the problem existed solely as a result of his overactive imagination. "No. Nothing's wrong."

"Oh. Good; I'm glad to hear that." Hakkai's brow furrowed slightly, his frown deepening when he saw the untouched dessert. "Is...something wrong with the mandarin? I can get you another one if you'd like?"

"It's fine, Hakkai. It's just -" Sanzo pressed his lips into a thin line as he looked at the orange. Hakkai's concern did irritate him, but the underlying tranquility he felt in his presence outweighed that. He cleared his throat slightly. "There's nothing that interesting in the paper. You can have your tea and fruit at the table with me tonight, if you want to."

"Oh." A small, private smile briefly appeared and then was gone. "Thank you; I'll do that."

"And bring the teapot when you come back."

"Yes, I will."

Sanzo finished his tea while half-watching Hakkai putter about in the kitchen. He slid his plate in front of him and picked up one of the segments. A smile of his own ghosted across his features, and when he bit into it, he snorted in amusement to himself. He wondered if maybe things weren't as convoluted as he'd originally thought. After all, Hakkai was Hakkai and oranges were oranges. Only an idiot would think that one could compete with the other.


End file.
